Harvest Moon
by undomiel8
Summary: When a simple thirst turns into something much more serious, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper must run for their lives. Because this time, there is no false ending; there is no Shakespearean ending. This time, one must die for the others to live.
1. Preface & 1 Rematch

When a simple thirst turns into something much more serious, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper must run for their lives. Because this time, there is no false ending; there is no Shakespearean ending. This time, one must die for the others to live.

Rated T for some innuendos, language, and situations.

I'm going to switch POV every chapter and I'll let you know who's POV it is, I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. If a character appears that is mine, I'll let you know.

Prologue: Night Really is the End

Rosalie.

My small feet carried me quickly and lightly over the ground as the bramble slashed across my skin. Of course I didn't feel it. The moon cast eerie shadows over everything in the dense forest and the whistling of wind pressed on my ears. I could still hear, but I had to focus and that was hard to do with your darkest fear on your tail. Of course they were fast. Of course they were strong. Of course they had impeccable senses.

But so did I.

Nothing made sense anymore. Of course I had never given thought to death. Death had been an impossibility for too many years now to consider it. How could everything crumble so quickly due to one mistake? And how do you live with yourself when that mistake is yours?

My mistake. My stupid, idiotic mistake that was driving all of us to danger. It has to be bad…I'm taking credit. Normally I would blame someone else. But this time, I know it was me. I know I was selfish.

I know I'll lose him.

As I neared the river, I saw a shadow shift to the right and stared into the eyes of my hunter as I let a snarl escape my lips.

Chapter 1: Rematch

Emmett

"Aw come on, Rose! It was an accident!" I jogged after Rose giving her a bit of space. I knew just as well as she did that she could still rip my head off…literally.

Rose huffed ahead of me, not turning when she yelled back, "Emmett, leave me alone! You know that was my favorite necklace!"

The necklace. That stupid necklace was all she was going to talk about for the next week. If she didn't want it destroyed, she shouldn't have worn it. After all, even little brother had to buy Esme a new bed frame. How did Rose not see this coming? And honestly, you'd think she'd be alright with the way it had been broken…But apparently not.

"Rose, seriously, you should have known bet-"

"Shut. Up. Emmett."

I gave up. There was no point fighting with her anymore. I'd just find her a really good birthday present to make up for it. Besides, I'd be able to make up for it that night anyway. That night…

"Emmett, can you _please_ keep your thoughts to yourself?" Edward groaned from the living room. I rolled my eyes and yelled down stairs, "Don't want to know, don't listen in, little bro!"

I caught him rolling his eyes as I jumped down the stairs. "Oh get over it. It's not like you and Bells watch the news every night. How many times has Alice babysat now?"

I felt something hit the back of my head and turned in time to catch the smashed television remote and see Bella's glare. "I thought we had a deal, Emmett. No discussions on my sex life."

"You broke the remote!"

"Try the buttons on the t.v."

"That would involve moving!" Alice's light voice chimed from the chair where she sat on Jasper's lap. Her spiky hair was being tousled by Jasper's fingers sliding through it. It was almost disgusting how cute they looked. At least Bella usually looked like she was going to kill me.

I rolled my eyes and threw the remote towards in the air a couple of times before saying, "You're just lucky you'd see me throwing that at _you._"

Jasper shook his head. "No, you're lucky. I'd have to rip your arm off."

Letting out a playful snarl, I stopped as Carlisle walked in. "Violent today, aren't we?" I laughed and threw the remote at the nearest trash can. "They started it!" It was then that I heard the crash. Cringing, I peeked around the corner as I heard Esme from the other room.

"Emmett!..."

"Sorry, mom!"

Great. I'd broken the window. Just one more thing I could add to my list of repairs. Shaking my head, I walked over to help her clean up. She playfully smacked me upside the head and I gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry about the window."

Esme put up with us way too well. She shook her head and said, "Just help me clean it up and I won't worry about it. Why were they making fun of you?"

"Because Rose is pissed at me, Edward didn't like what I was thinking…and I was picking on Bella."

Esme laughed as I swept the last of the glass into the garbage bag and said, "Well then, you probably deserved it." I nodded slowly and then decided I had the best idea.

"Hey Esme," I began. I would need a little help. "Are there any boulders left in the backyard, or did Bella wreck them all her first day?"

She thought for a moment as she threw the bag in the can and then turned to look at me. "I'm almost positive that there are." She shot me a suspicious look before asking, "Why…?"

I laughed and gave her a hug. "Because I think it's time for a rematch!"

Walking as innocently as I could back into the living room, I whistled a light little tune and sat next to Bella. Little sis really was fun…especially when I got to pick on her. She wasn't stupid though. Looking over, she asked, "What do you want, Emmett? Don't give me that 'look at me, I'm innocent' crap. I know better."

"What are you talking about?" I gave her a look of mock horror at her accusation and then shrugged. "Well…I find it funny that you bring up my innuendos about you. Personally, I still think I could beat you. And didn't you happen to say we could have a rematch? I'm pretty sure there are still a few boulders out there."

She eyed me suspiciously for a moment. Edward was shaking his head, Jasper was sitting still, and Alice looked as though she were trying to pick out the outcome. "No helping, Alice! You can't help her decide." She glared at me, but there was something strange in her look. I tried to figure it out, but all I heard was, "You're on."

I laughed. "What about stakes? I think I should get to set them this time." Ushering her out the back door, I continued, "After all, you got to last time. "

"Fine…" Bella looked at Edward and I heard him whisper, "Show him who the strongest vampire in the house still is."

"In your dreams, bro!" I laughed and looked at Bella, "You don't even have to worry about swearing at me since Nessie's with her pet." I thought for a second and then nodded. With a smug smile, I said, "You win and I'll keep my end and shut up about you sex life. I win…" I smirked and added with a wink, "It gets so much worse."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

They all gathered around the boulder. Alice perched herself in the tree above it so of course Jasper joined her. Esme had come outside with Carlisle and they stood with the arms around each other on the bank. As for Edward, he sat on an old stump with his arms crossed. Apparently he wasn't as confident as the last time. I glanced up at my bedroom and watched as a sheet of blonde hair whipped from the window. I was in for it later.

Bella and I situated our arms, and I smirked at her. "I love you, little sis, but you're going down this time!"

"Good luck with that one, Emmett. I'm still stronger than you."

Alice counted off and we started. The arms quivered a bit unlike the last time when I hadn't been able to move mine at all. That's what came of me waiting a year for my rematch: Bella wasn't a newborn anymore. With a twitch of the corner of my mouth, I jittered my arm and laughed as I watched her face strain. "Is there a problem, Bells?"

"No," she mumbled as she concentrated. "Keep it coming."

"Ok!" I pushed my arm to the side and pinned hers to the rock. "Victory!!" I jumped up and got a pat on the back from Jasper. We laughed as Bella hit her head off the rock and Edward groaned. Alice tried not to giggle. "See, Bella? You can't get cocky."

She gave me an odd smile and before I even saw her move, a rock was bashing into my forehead. "What the hell?!"

Everyone laughed at this one and I just stared open mouthed at Bella as she laughed and said, "I'm still faster than you!"

I opened my arms to accept her challenge, "Is that an offer?"

Sprinting off into the woods, she yelled behind her, "First to Canada wins!"

I shot off after her on the thrill of a chase. "Thanks for getting a fun one, Ed!" I heard the others laugh as I jumped the river and shot off after my sister.


	2. Surprise

A/N: I should probably have thrown out there that at this point, Renesme is about 2 1/2 (17 physically). She's going to be spending most of her time with Jacob, so you won't see a whole lot of her. Also, thanks for the great reviews, guys! I really appreciate them!

Chapter 2: Surprise

Jasper.

Watching Emmett finally beat Bella in arm wrestling seemed to put the world back in order. As we all laughed, I slid my arm around Alice's waist. All of Emmett's innuendos earlier had seemed to put her in one of her "listen to your brother" moods. But tonight was one of those where I wanted to do something special for her. I glanced at Edward as I watched his change in expression: horror and disgust to relief. Apparently he didn't want any more reminders until Bella came back from her race.

"So who's going to win?" I whispered to Alice knowing full well that she looked. With a furrow of her eyebrows, she just muttered, "Just be ready for a foul mood out of Emmett."

I rolled my eyes knowing where this was going. Maybe I should stick around the house that night and keep everyone from killing Emmett. But I wanted time with just me and Alice. Lately we'd spent so much time keeping an eye out on Nessie for Bella and Edward that we'd hardly any time for ourselves. And I loved my niece, but still…It was Alice!

"Not. You. Too." Edward hissed.

I laughed a bit and shrugged. "No babysitting tonight, Edward. Sorry."

I heard Edward swear under his breath and I fought a laugh. Alice glimpsed at me and gave me a sly grin. It wasn't until that look, however, that I looked back to Edward. "Speaking of Nessie, where is she?"

Nessie's time around the house had been a touchy subject of late. Granted, she was almost done with high school, almost an adult, and should choose her own life. But Edward didn't like how much time she was spending with Jacob and he liked even less the late nights she was keeping with him on the weekends. According to her, she had spent last night with some friends of hers from town. But of course Alice couldn't check on her and Edward hadn't been able to read if she was lying.

I tried to keep Edward calm as he muttered, "I'm not sure…I think she's still in town." His expression lightened against his will, but he still added, "But I'll bet anything she's on the reservation."

"Edward, give her some credit." Alice, Edward, and I were now crossing the yard back into the house. "She's almost 18, she's madly in love with Jake, he's even more in love with her…You can't keep them apart."

"Watch me."

I rolled my eyes and squeezed Alice's hand. "Edward, you're almost more protective of Nessie than you were of Bella. It's insane." I glanced at Alice and back at the woods. "How much longer?"

Edward listened intently, curious as to when he could go rip Jacob's head off. He didn't dare attack when Bella wasn't around. After all, if he was accused of anything…Well…Anyway. Alice's eyes opened back up and she shrugged. "They're just about to the border. I'd give them about another forty five minutes. They'll probably harass each other to no end once they get there." Edward nodded in agreement and I laughed.

Thinking for a moment, I asked, "Do you just want to go now, then? I don't think I want to see this one."

Alice looked up at me eagerly and nodded. She didn't know what was going on yet, but she wanted to know. "Please?" I smiled and took her hand instead of her waist. Looking back at Edward, I shot him a warning glance.

"Cool it, Edward. I'm not gonna be around tonight to keep you from destroying Jake. And you already know that Rose is mad and Emmett's going to be sour as well."

"Then just stay here and go out tomorrow night!"

"No way." I kissed Alice's hand and shook my head. "I'm not spending my night cooling homicidal tendencies when I haven't had a night alone with my wife in almost a month. You guys'll be fine."

"I already checked, Edward," Alice piped up. "No one's doing any murdering tonight. Just wait for Nessie to come home and then you can yell at her. If she was with Jacob, she lied not him." She pulled on my hand and led me to the car. "Bye, Edward!"

He scowled as he stomped back into the house. So far it seemed only Alice and I were going to have a good night. Rosalie was still mad at Emmett, Edward was mad at Nessie, Emmett was going to be annoyed with Bella…I stopped Alice for a moment and shot some calm into the house. It seemed to be working little, so I just gave up and headed for the Porsche.

Alice handed me the keys to her 911 Turbo. Of course she wanted to take her car – it was faster and flashier than mine. I helped her into the passenger seat and went back to the driver's side. Sticking the key in the ignition, I looked over at Alice and kissed her cheek. "I think you'll like this."

Shooting out of the garage, I whizzed down our long drive and headed toward the highway. I could be in Seattle in less than an hour. The best part of all of this wasn't the alone time with Alice. It was going to be the look on her face when she saw where we were going. She had heard about a tour of Into the Woods coming and she had spoken of nothing since.

Of course I couldn't have bought the tickets that night – Alice would have known. So I begged Edward and he bought the tickets instead. Alice had been so jealous…until she saw him give them away. Fortunately we had taken every precaution to make sure Alice didn't know who he had given them to. They had been held by Nessie until this morning when she gave them to me. Alice couldn't see Nessie so she still didn't know that I had the tickets. So as we sped towards the city, Alice was in for the only surprise she had ever gotten from me.

"Where are we going, Jasper?" Alice asked me. She was so frustrated that she didn't know. I laughed and shook my head.

"You'll see." I checked my watch. We still had an hour. As we came into the city, I slowed enough that we wouldn't be pulled over. Parking would be the hard part. I drove around the cultural district looking for an empty parking garage. Rounding another corner, Alice muttered, "Try this one…Someone's leaving." I watched as a car pulled out of the exit and I shot the Porsche into the garage. Searching for the empty spot, I felt Alice growing anxious. She wanted to know where I was taking her and it was killing her that she couldn't know. Laughing to myself, I pulled into an empty spot. "Here we go!"

"Jasper, come on. Where are we going?"

"I just love that you can't see." I laughed as I shut the car off and helped her from her side. "You know, you've been able to look for about the last 45 minutes."

Her face would've reddened if it could – I could feel her embarrassment. "I…well…you…" She stammered for a minute before settling on, "Well you went through all the trouble of hiding…" Trailing off, her eyes lit up as realization crossed her face. "Jasper! The show!"

I laughed as I led her up the street. "About time!" We found the theater and I pulled the tickets from my wallet. "I'm never surprising you again. It's too much work. Thank God our niece is a half-breed or you would've seen her giving the tickets back to me."

"That's what you did?!" Alice laughed at her stupidity. "I should have known…"

I kissed the top of her head and led her to her seat after handing over the tickets. "No. It's more fun this way."

Settling in, we waited for the curtain to rise. It was then that Alice's brow furrowed. "What is it?"

She shook her head in annoyance. "I don't want to go home…Rose is letting Emmett have it and…oh no…No! I told him NOT to!" Alice narrowly avoiding breaking the arm rest next to her in anger.

"Alice, who did what?" I was worried now and tried to calm her down. It seemed to work until she hissed in a low voice, "Edward found Nessie."


	3. Deception

Chapter 3: Deception

Renesmee

I couldn't imagine life being any more perfect. Really, I almost didn't think it was fair for me to be so happy.

Even though it involved a fair amount of lying that was probably going to come back to kick me in the butt eventually.

I had an amazing family. My parents were really pretty cool…when they weren't trying to keep me away from my boyfriend. Or when my dad hit his overprotective, super-freak streaks. My aunts were great. I had Aunt Alice for the fun and Aunt Rose for boys and clothes. My uncles were so much fun. Uncles Emmett and Jasper took me hunting and even let me go after a grizzly or two when it was just us. And my grandparents…well, they spoiled me rotten. Carlisle and Esme were just about the best grandparents a girl could ask for. And my mom's dad, Charlie? He was cool, too. He just kind of pretended I was some random long lost family member to not weird himself out, but he still loved me. I even got my mom's old room when I stayed with him.

Oh. And of course the whole "you're half vampire so you age really quickly and then freeze at 17 or so" thing really helped. I mean, I got to speed through the awkward parts of life. I was only 7 in reality, but physically I was 17. Granted, I had to pretend I was a niece of Esme's so that I could do high school. Most of my classmate's families knew my parents, aunts, and uncles when they went to Forks High. Telling them, "Oh yeah, you know my parents. Remember Bella Swan and Edward Cullen?" probably wouldn't have worked out too well.

Then there was my boyfriend, Jake, who was…indescribable. He was gorgeous, smart, funny, caring, he loved my family, and loved _me._ I have to say though, the whole "I used to be in love with your mom" thing weirded me out at first. I still get shivers when I think about what they probably did. But I just ignored that little irksome reminder for the sake of my own sanity.

But Jake's where a lot of the lying came in. My dad didn't like all the time I spent with him. The werewolf imprinting thing didn't bother me much – I got an excuse to be with him all the time – but dad still didn't like it. I'd tried the, "But dad, we're _soul mates_." and the "Dad, we're obviously meant to be together – he _imprinted_." But apparently dad thought I was going against morals when I was with Jake. They were really big on sexual morals when he grew up…during World War I.

Actually, that's why I was afraid to go home at that moment. I was completely content where I was on the reservation – sitting on a cliff with Quil, Claire, Embry, Jared, Kim, and Jake. But that was the problem – I was supposed to be in Forks with the girls. I had dad totally sold on the fact that I was in town and had spent the night before with some girls in my class. But that was when my cell phone vibrated against my leg from my pocket. I disentangled myself from Jake's arms and looked at the little screen.

"Oh, hell…"

'Dad' flashed across the screen with each ring. I was horrified to answer it, but I held my finger to my lips in a "shut up" motion and slid the phone open.

"Hey, dad." I could feel my free hand tightening around Jake's involuntarily. I was in for it now.

My father's voice was strained as he tried to remain casual. "Hi, Nessie. I was just checking in. I thought you would have been home by now. What are you girls doing?"

Typical dad.

"Oh. We're just hanging out. Talking. Nothing too exciting." It's Forks. That wasn't hard to believe.

"Oh…alright…well…" His voice trailed off and I thought that maybe I'd be in the clear. Or maybe he was trying to catch me. "I just wanted to see when you would be home. When to expect you."

I thought for a minute. We could all talk for another four or more hours and not get bored. "I don't know, dad. We're having fun. I'll just call before I lea-"

"Claire! No! Get away from the edge! Come back!" Quil's low voice may have been missed by any normal parent. It was as quiet as he could muster and sound authoritative. Too bad my parents weren't normal.

"Renesmee. I hear Quil. Where are you?"

And I was dead. "Um…well…see, Quil know's my friend Liz and-" He cut me off again.

"Renesmee. Don't lie to me. I heard him talking to Claire and I heard a young girl in the background." He was quiet for a moment and I could almost visualize the gears in his head turn. The few moments that passed felt like eons until finally he said, very quietly, "I am furious with you. And that's why I am not going to La Push to collect you. I do not feel like murdering innocent bystanders. You better have as much fun as you can manage before midnight because when you get home…" Dad trailed off and I knew life as I knew it was over. I was the living dead.

"Um…Midnight, dad?" I asked him this quietly, trying to avoid provocation.

His voice was strained. "At midnight I'll hopefully have enough self restraint to not kill anyone in a fifty foot radius of you. If you're not back by then, so help me, Renesmee, I will come and get you."

The phone line went dead.

I slowly closed my phone and my eyes. The last time I'd seen dad this mad I was a day old and Jake had just informed him that he had imprinted on me. As for this time…

It probably didn't help that this wasn't the first time I'd lied to him about hanging out with Jake. But…well, I couldn't help it.

It was almost too easy to lie about this to them all. Aunt Alice couldn't see me because I'm a half breed and dad didn't like listening to my thoughts. Something told me that was going to change soon enough, though. After this offense – seeing as it was number five or six in the last two months – I was probably losing my mental privacy privileges. I'd kill to have mom's safety zone.

Actually, I hadn't lied to them all. Uncle Emmett knew where I was. As I'd been leaving the night before, Emmett had seen me slipping through the woods and stopped me. "Wouldn't it be a lot easier and more explainable to drive?" I had just shrugged and said, "I could always say someone dropped me off."

"Yeah, but what about when they ask where the car was?"

"I'll say you let me off at the corner."

"You're not going to town are you, Nessie?"

"…How'd you know?"

Emmett had shaken his head and thrown me a set of keys. "Take my Jeep, but don't tell your dad. I like my limbs where they are."

Hopefully dad wouldn't find out about Emmett's "treason." He'd be furious with him. Emmett's concern for his limbs wasn't coming from nowhere. But as I caught the keys, I'd given him a hug and raced to the rez. Jake met me there and we watched movies all night with Quil and Embry. Sure, there'd been some kissing…a lot of kissing. But I had promised my mom no sex. Of course her main motivation was me not getting pregnant with some freaky werewolf cub. But I promised her all the same and I had kept that promise…even if dad didn't think I had.

But back to the present. I had just gotten off the phone with my dad and was staring at it in disbelief; disbelief that he wasn't coming to drag my butt back home and disbelief that I was still alive. Jake looked down at me and noticed the look I was giving my phone. His eyes filled with worry and he looked at me more closely.

"Nessie…what's going on?" Jake had his arm around me and was now looking at my phone with mild anxiety. He didn't want me in trouble any more than I did.

I rolled my eyes and stuffed the phone back in my pocket. "Dad knows where I'm at. He heard Quil and Claire."

"Aw hell, Ness…" Jake started, but Quil threw a pinecone at his head.

"Wanna not swear around Claire?" Quil pulled the five year old onto his lap and then looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Nessie. I didn't mean for him to hear us."

I waved him off. "It's not your fault, Quil." I looked up at Jake and then leaned into his chest. "Dad told me to have my fun now since I'm 'in for it at home.' Maybe I'll just stay here and not go back."

Jake sighed and kissed the top of my head. "As much as I'd love that, it'd only make him madder." He thought for a minute though and then added, "But it would be fun to watch him try and make you come home."

I pushed him playfully and shook my head. "I've heard stories about when it was you against him before I was born…I'd rather not see it personally. Besides, apparently I'm now Cinderella. I've got until midnight to go home willingly."

"You've gotta go back, Ness." Jacob was holding me close now. He seemed genuinely worried. "I know you don't want to. But maybe if you behave, he'll let you off on good behavior."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah. The same way Charlie did on mom when you squealed about the motorcycles."

"Hey! He let her out eventually…"

I smacked him upside the head and shook mine. "Maybe I _should _go back…"

"I'm really sorry, Nessie…" Quil was staring at me with eyes full of remorse. He was really beating himself up about this. "It's kind of my fault."

"Shut up, Quil." I leaned over, kissed his cheek, and ruffled Claire's hair. "He'd 've found out anyway."

I pulled myself up using Jake's arm as leverage and stretched. It was starting the rain and a few spatters fell into my eyes. Jake stood with me and looked down at the guys. "I'm going with her. I'll see you guys later."

"Unca Jay's leaving?? And Auntie Nessie??" Claire looked up at us with big brown eyes and I smiled at her.

"I've gotta go, squirt. My dad's mad at me."

"Whhyyyy?"

Jake smiled at her and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Because Nessie is supposed to be in town and not here with us having fun. Don't you ever lie to your mama or you'll get in trouble, too."

Claire's eyes grew as big as saucers. "Nessssssiiieeeee!!"

"I'm a bad girl, Claire. Don't lie like me." I smiled and bent down to kiss the top of her head. "Bye, you guys!"

Jared and Kim had slipped towards the woods while Jake and I were explaining to Claire and they turned to wave. "Good luck, Nessie!" Jared called. Kim just gave me a sympathetic look. I laughed as I watched them run once they passed the tree line. Quil grinned. "Thank God I switched to your pack. If I had to hear him on a daily basis, I'd probably be driven to do something drastic. That whole 'don't kill the subject of another's imprinting' thing may have ended badly."

"The hel…eck it would," Jacob edited as he looked at Claire's wide eyes. "I'm not cleaning up that mess." He laughed and wrapped his arm around me once again. "See you later, man. Bye Claire-bear!" He led me toward his house and I groaned as we approached the garage. "Oh come on, Nessie. My Rabbit isn't that bad. The bike'll only piss Edward off more."

"It's not the car, Jake." I bit my lip and thought about the situation. I wanted Jake with me as a barrier, but I knew dad would have no problem going through him since he's why I lied. Jacob seemed to know what I was thinking, though, as he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Come on, Ness. Don't be like this."

"I don't want you involved, Jake. Not when he's this mad."

"He won't hurt me. That would only hurt you."

"Jake…"

He groaned and pulled his hand through his hair and pulled me close. "Fine. But if he touches you, you come back here. I'm not letting him hit you."

"He won't, Jacob!" I rolled my eyes and touched my hand to his face. The visions were the only way for him to understand how much I loved him. "It was my fault anyway." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. "I love you."

"Love you more." Jake smiled and picked me up. Spinning me around and setting me on the counter, he kissed me back. "This makes things a little easier."He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. Jake's mouth formed to mine in ways I didn't think were possible. Kissing Jake was about as close as I would ever get to a high – or as close as I wanted to get. My heart lifted from my body as I returned his kiss eagerly. I felt his tongue slip between my lips as I pulled him closer. This was the kind of thing that Embry and Quil made difficult…and why Jake and I never bought enough food for movie nights. It gave us a better opportunity for _this._

After a few minutes, I pulled away from what I was sure was perfection personified. "I'd better go before dad has an aneurysm."

"Not possible."

I laughed, but then sighed. "He'd find a way." Jake pulled me off of the counter and carried me to the car.

"Your carriage, my lady." He laughed as he opened the door and set me inside. I buckled up as he crossed to the driver's side and stuck the key in the ignition. "I could drive ridiculously slow if you wanted. Hell, I bet I could let snails pass us."

I laughed again and turned the key for him. "If I was suicidal, I might take you up on that." He frowned as he pulled out of the garage. "Jake, as it is I may not see you for a _really_ long time. I don't want to provoke him more. The faster I face my doom, the better."

"I get it…" His voice was sad, but then Jake decided to be a smart aleck. Slamming his foot down, he floored the old Rabbit faster than I even imagined it could go. I laughed the whole time. A drive that should have taken at least 15 minutes took 5. He was driving like dad. As he stopped outside the garage, I bashed my head against my palm.

"Dammit!"

"What is it, Ness?" Jake seemed worried. I wordlessly pulled Emmett's keys from my pockets and jingled them between my pointer finger and thumb.

"I left Emmett's Jeep behind your house."

Jake sighed and took the keys. "I'll take my car back, bring the Jeep here, then phase and run back to the rez." My eyes lit up and I threw my arms around his neck.

"You're a life saver, you know that?"

"I love you, too." He pushed some of my long brown curls away from my face and kissed me gently.

I shook my head. He could never fully understand how much I loved him, but maybe my visions would help him. Touching my palm to his cheek, I kissed him back. "I win that one." With that, I jumped from the car and slammed the door. I knew my dad was in the house, a time bomb waiting for the detonator – me walking through the front door.

Jacob was still on our conversation, however. "Not. A. Chance." Blowing me a kiss, he revved the engine and shot out down the driveway as fast as he could. The Jeep would be back soon.

Groaning, I started towards the front door to face my inevitable doom. I just hoped dad wouldn't yell too loudly; he'd scare all the good prey away. Emmett, Jasper, and I were due to go hunting tomorrow – they'd promised. My feet squished in the soft grass and I heard dad tense in his seat as he heard my thoughts. Yup, that luxury was revoked. Damn. I made my way up the steps slowly, dragging out the process as long as possible. But as I reached for the door knob, the front door swung open before I could touch it.

"Renesmee. Carlie. Cullen." I looked up to see my father's golden eyes pierce my chocolate brown ones. "Where is the mongrel?" I bit my lip. This had just gotten a lot more complicated.


	4. Rage

A/N: So I was re-reading Breaking Dawn and realized that I was a little of on my note on chapter two…oops. I apologize. She's 7.

Thanks for the great reviews, guys! 3

Chapter 4: Rage

Alice

We missed the show. Jasper went through all the trouble to surprise me and we missed the stinking show. That's what I get for having a brother who not only doesn't listen to me, but overreacts to everything.

Damn you, Edward.

So that's how I found myself flooring it back to the house in my Porsche with Jasper sitting in the passenger seat trying to calm me down. My plan was simple: 1. Storm into the house. 2. Tackle Edward. 3. Rip him limb from limb. Of course, that's why Jazz was trying to calm me down muttering things like "regret", "family", and "later revenge." That made me laugh – there had to be somewhere to harass him later.

I nailed the gas as I ripped the wheel down the drive. As I reached the first third of the drive, I realized that the fight must have already started – I could hear Edward yelling from here. More than that, I heard sobbing – Nessie – and a tone between a raised voice and a shout – Bella. This entire thing had already gone too far. The trees sped past and I hit the brake to land neatly in the front yard. Jumping from my car, Jasper was already there. He grabbed my arms and pushed me against the door. "Alice…" His voice trailed off and there was a look in his eyes I couldn't place. It was torn between pain, horror, regret, sorrow, and desire. He sighed and kissed me. After a moment, he asked quietly, "Better?" All I could do was nod. I was still tuning out the shouting match. It was quite one sided from Edward. Looking back up at Jazz, I smiled.

"Much."

He laughed and said, "Alright. Listen, I know you're mad at Edward. And yes, he basically ruined my night, too. But we can do _other_ things. We're obviously out of babysitting duty." I smiled at that and Jazz grinned evilly, raising his eyebrows suggestively like Em always did to Rose. "But the bigger priority is keeping Edward from murder. What do you see?"

I closed my eyes and focused on Edward. Obviously I couldn't see Nessie, but I could see him. Opening them again, I looked at Jazz. "He's furious. Bella, too. Nessie isn't leaving the house for a long time…" I trailed off and groaned. "I hate these stupid holes. The only way I know he's not killing her is because there's no mourning later."

Jazz smiled again. "I kind of figured about Edward. I'm surprised Charlie can't hear him on the other side of Forks." Jazz shrugged then and added, "That's all we can hope."

Laughing, he led me to the house. Before we opened the door, he kissed the top of my head. "You can get revenge later." I laughed as well and pulled the door open.

We apparently had barely beaten Nessie home. She was sitting on the couch with Edward pacing in front of her. Bella was sitting on a chair across from them and apparently feeding her thoughts to Edward; she'd gotten a lot better at letting him hear her. I walked over and sat next to her on arm of the chair.

"Thanks for ruining my night, Edward."

Edward turned to look at me, his eyes blazing. I'd never seen him so angry…then again I'd missed the beginning of the fight with the Volturi a few years back. "Alice. Is that really all you care about? Because we're trying to punish our pathological liar."

"Edward. She's not a pathological liar. You know they can't be apart."

"They need to be!"

"You and Bella never were! Edward, good grief, you snuck through her window and _watched her sleep!_"

Edward didn't have an answer for that one. He stared at me blankly for a moment and then looked back at Nessie. "This is the fifth time in two months you've lied to us about being with Jacob! The first time, your mother said, '…imprinting…'; the second time, I said, 'the same as us'; but the third and fourth time, I knew there was a problem! This has to stop!"

"What's gotten into you? Renesmee, why are you suddenly lying to us about seeing Jacob? We know you two have this freaky, wolfy connection. But that only tell us that you have to be together." Bella thought for a second, then continued, "But it's like my dad told me about Edward: 'you've got to find balance.' Balance between him, and us, and your friends."

I silently thanked every god from every religion I could that I had missed the worst of the fighting. Edward was silent now. He turned back to Nessie, his eyes still slits. "Where is Jacob?" His voice was so low that had Charlie been here, he would have missed the question. But we all heard him loud and clear.

"Edward…" I tried to start, but he cut me off.

"Alice, just tell me if I'm killing anyone."

"No…"

"Then it's fine. You can go."

Edward was really being a jerk. I couldn't stand this. Rolling my eyes, I stood up. "Fine. But Jasper stays." I couldn't stand to think about how hurt Nessie would be if Edward killed Jake. I mean, yeah, the wet dog smell sucked. But he and Nessie were just as connected as any of us.

Jazz looked up and nodded. "I probably should, Edward…"

Edward just let out a hiss and then Bella stood to put her hand on his shoulder. "Edward…It's a good idea…"

His response was to just close his eyes and count to ten. As he did this, I listened in to the sound of Em's Jeep coming down the drive. "Were Em and Rose out?" I asked no one in particular. Bella looked up and shook her head.

"No…I think they're upstairs." I could hear the inflection in her voice and groaned. Jasper and I were going to have to go somewhere else. Em and Rose were the worst of the lot.

"Then who had the Jeep?"

No one moved or spoke, but I watched Nessie's face whiten. So that's how she had gotten to La Push. She must have gotten a ride home from Jake and he brought the Jeep back. It wasn't his fault his timing was completely horrible. Edward's face hardened and his lips curled over his teeth; he had heard Jacob. I continued to listen as I heard the Jeep stop, idle, shut off, and – finally – a door open and then slam. The heavy footfalls led up to the house and before I could warn anyone, Edward shot to the door and ripped it open.

"Get in here, mongrel."

Jacob's face was one of sheer terror. I'd never seen him afraid of Edward. I had seen him annoyed, infuriated, arrogant, love-struck, exasperated, and exultant. But this was the first string of fear over Edward. But considering that Edward was in a defensive crouch, his lips were curled over his teeth, and his eyes were only slits, I could understand why Jake was worried. Jasper shot forward and grabbed Edward's shoulders. "You'll regret killing him later," Jasper muttered. The wave of calm that shot over Edward shot over everyone. It was a good thing, too. I could see Edward angry at Jacob, Nessie and I mad at Edward, Bella mad at Nessie…Things could get bad.

I looked around and then into the future. I didn't see any mourning or blood on the carpets, so I deemed it safe to leave. This was the last thing I wanted to see. "I'll go find us a spot…" I muttered this to Jazz and then headed towards the back door. As I passed Bella, I leaned in and whispered, "Make that idiot hothead see that he's acting like a moron." I finally looked over at Nessie and gave her an 'it'll work out' look. With that, I went through the back door.

The moon shone through some holes in the clouds and my skin shone pearlescent under it. I couldn't help but just look up and sigh. I still remembered the night before I met Jazz…

Lying on the grass in the park, I was watching the stars. They shone and shimmered like twinkling Christmas lights. A shooting star rocketed through the one cloud, and I wished that tomorrow would be the day. I had seen myself finding a Southern vampire in a small diner and that we would be together. The only problem was that I couldn't see a calendar to know what day he would come.

I stood up and gathered my things: a blanket, a closed cup, and a book of Shakespeare. Stuffing everything into my bag, I headed off to find somewhere to hide for the night…or wander. But as I walked through the gates, I bumped into a young man. He was about 6'3" with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. If he wasn't very young and very human, I may have been interested. As it was, he seemed to be thinking he was lucky.

"I'm sorry, miss! I wasn't paying attention." He seemed embarrassed, but there was an air of excitement in the dark brown eyes. "Are you alright?"

I smiled and adjusted my bag. "It's alright. I'm fine." I didn't want to hurt him, but he wasn't safe around me. Besides the fact that my future was waiting for me in a diner soon, he smelled amazing. I really didn't want to kill him.

"I really am sorry, miss…" He tried to catch my eye and smiled at me. "Paul Sawyer."

I nodded once and returned his smile. "Alice Seaver." I had no idea what my last name was. I had made that one up not long after I realized that I was going to need a last name. It really was too bad about Paul…

Paul was now smiling wider and added, "A lovely name for a lovely girl." Looking around, he added, "Could I…Could I buy you some dinner to make up for almost running you over?"

I was stunned. He really had a big bit of courage. _Damn thirst…_ He smelled so good…"I'm sorry. I'm waiting for my boyfriend. He's coming in from New York tomorrow. I'm just spending some time in the city so I can show him around."

"Oh…oh well…that changes every…I'm sorry." Paul's bottom lip stuck out in a pout and he quickly pulled it back in. I really did feel bad.

"It's alright. You didn't know."

"He's a lucky man."

"Thank you, Paul."

Paul was suddenly uncomfortable. Looking past me into the park, he muttered, "I guess I'll be going then…"

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Paul." I was trying so hard to cheer him up. It was then that I saw something. There was the diner, there I was, but I was looking around this time. And…there was the calendar! The man walked in and I saw the date. Tomorrow.

Tomorrow!

Tomorrow, tomorrow, tomorrow!!

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss Seaver." Paul walked past me and into the park. I heard him swear and then mutter, "Boyfriend…I should have known…"

I giggled and then hurried off to blow off approximately 12 hours.

A shooting star pulled me back to reality. I could hear more shouting from the house and swore. They were still going at it. I really should have known – Edward and Jacob were involved and it included Nessie.

Stupid, moronic, hotheaded brother.

I took off towards the river and catapulted myself over the river. Fifty feet wide later, I landed on the soft forest floor. Smiling to be away from the noise, I started to run. I knew that Bella and Edward had their little cottage, and so did Jazz and I. It was a little closer to Canada…by about a hundred miles. But it was furnished almost the same with the little garden, quaint style, and amazing closet.

As I ran, I fantasized about the night to come. I hadn't had Jazz to myself in so long…way too long. I'd been playing babysitter for my totally capable niece and my stupid brother was driving me insane. But tonight…Tonight I had him all to myself.

I reached the cottage and pulled the key from my pocket. As I turned it, I also opened the door. I moved slowly, turning on lights as I went. I hoped Edward wouldn't keep Jazz too much longer. Knowing that it would make Jazz happy, I went to my closet and found myself a little blue piece similar to what I had packed for Bella on her honeymoon. Pulling on a robe, I went and sat on the bed and pulled out a magazine. Ironically enough, it was Cosmo. Apparently I hadn't returned it to Rose like I thought I had.

Oops.

I flipped through it for about twenty minutes before I heard running. Jasper was finally coming. Ripping off the robe, I threw it on the floor. I waited as patiently as I could for the door to open. It seemed to take eons, but the five seconds passed and Jasper was in our bedroom. His eyes bugged and he jumped onto the bed. "You…you look incredible…"

I smiled and put the magazine down. "You don't look too bad yourself, handsome." He smiled at that and came to lie down next to me.

"Do you want to hear what happened or not?"

My only answer came as I pulled his face to mine and kissed him full out. I needed this. He pulled back slowly and added, "I take that as a 'no.'"

I didn't answer. Instead, I kissed him again and it wasn't long before I heard the familiar tear of fabric.


	5. Discovery

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to get to you! I've been so busy with classes, exams, lessons, practicing…agh! I've barely had a moment to breathe let alone see what's going on in Forks. Thank you all so much for the great reviews! (P.S. – Elyse, see if you can spot the music history reference. =D)

Chapter 5: Discovery

Rosalie

My necklace. My _favorite_ necklace. Naturally he had broken it. And naturally, he had tried to cover it with the classic, "_At least I broke it this way!"_ Emmett made me so mad sometimes…Of course, I couldn't be horrifically angry with him with the situation considered, but…Well, it was fun to watch him stew. And really, I _was_ mad at him.

He made his way down the stairs to heckle Edward and I walked down the hall towards our bedroom. As I walked in, I locked myself in and walked over to the large bed. Pulling the curtains back on the windows, then the bed, I decided to neaten up a bit. As I began to make the bed from the night before, I couldn't help but over hear the commotion downstairs.

"_That would involve moving!"_

I couldn't help but grin as I heard Alice take a jab at Em. She obviously had noticed as well as I had that Em couldn't stand losing the remote…And now he had apparently broken it. Well good. Now the others were helping me give him hell. It was then that I heard the crash of a window downstairs.

"_Emmett!!" _

Lovely. First my idiot husband pissed me off and now he was moving on to mom. I rolled my eyes and threw the pillows onto the bed. As if it actually mattered where the pillows went. The only people who were ever in here were Em and I and at that point we couldn't care less what the bed looked like. But I guess keeping up appearances was for the better...Even though the mussed bed would give Edward mental pictures he didn't want for a good few weeks.

I decided to save that one up for when Edward _really_ annoyed me and pulled the curtains at the end of the bed closed. That would be almost as bad for him as an unmade bed. It was then that I realized that I should check the posts – I thought I had heard something crack the night before. I leaned down by the post I was next to and checked the joint; it was fine. I still thought I should keep checking, so I walked up to the next post. I was drawn to the window at that point though as I heard the commotion in the yard.

I pulled back a curtain and watched as everyone clamored out to the yard. My eyes circled as I watched the lot of them gather around a large boulder near the back of the river. Alice perched herself in the tree above it so of course Jasper joined her. Esme had come outside with Carlisle and they stood with their arms around each other on the bank. As for Edward, he sat on an old stump with his arms crossed. I couldn't quite figure out what was going on until I watched Bella flex her hand.

"Really?" I muttered to myself. "This is ridiculous…" I spotted Em starting to look up at me, so I turned and tossed my head before he could see me. I really didn't feel like dealing with him. But at the same time…

I slipped from my room and over to Carlisle's study. I knew that the window in there would give me just as good of a view and honestly, no matter how much I would deny it later, I really was interested. As I pulled open the door, I listened down to the yard.

"_I love you, little sis, but you're going down this time!" _

"_Good luck with that one, Emmett. I'm still stronger than you."_

I rolled my eyes and gently pulled back the heavy drape covering the window just enough to be able to see. After all, they didn't need to know that I was watching. They were at the boulder now, clasping hands. Alice counted them off and they began shoving on each other's arms. I had never really understood where the moronic practice had started. After all, how had man decided that the size of your biceps was more impressive than fighting with a sword or actual wrestling? Oh well. The two were still pushing on each other and I watched their arms quiver. That alone was an improvement on the last time. After a moment of jeering, Bella's arm hit the boulder.

I smiled to myself and stepped back from the window. I knew my man was stronger than my new string bean sister. As I walked back out into the hall, I thought I heard them say something about a race, but chose to ignore that. After all, I was still mad at Em and he knew that he wasn't getting another opportunity to be a repeat offender for a few days.

It was then that I decided to take advantage of the empty piano downstairs. I glided down the staircase and checked at the bottom of the stairs. I could hear a few conversations humming outside but tuned them out. I did catch that Alice and Jasper were going out and Edward was searching for Nessie. That one piqued my interest: where had Nessie gone? But honestly, if he didn't know she was off with that dog, then he was blind.

Turning into the living room, I quickly found the piano before Edward could come inside and steal it. I sat down at the bench and took a breath before letting my fingers fly across the keys. Despite the fact that this was a piano and not an organ, my fingers couldn't help but to start on a little Bach. My left hand immediately began the subject from "Little Fugue in G minor" and I grinned a bit. I wasn't sure why I had chosen this piece, but it did make me feel a little better.

Until my idiot brother chose to comment.

"You're going too fast."

I didn't even bother to turn around. "Piss off, Edward."

"Now that's not very lady like, Rose."

"I'll give you unladylike…" I still didn't bother to stop playing. In fact, I think I sped the development up.

"I understand that you're mad at Em, but his screw up isn't my-"

I stopped playing.

Then again, it was hard to continue playing when your hands were around your brother's neck.

"Rose! Let him go!"

"Dammit…" I dropped my hands as Esme made her way over to us quickly. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked from me to Edward, then back to me.

"Rosalie, _what _is going on?" She looked over to Edward and my eyes followed her gaze to see Edward massaging his neck.

"The men in this house are pissing me off, one by one. Emmett broke my necklace –"

"So we heard."

I hissed at Edward and Esme smacked his shoulder. "Keep going, Rose."

"Well, Emmett destroyed my necklace, Edward's being a smart ass, and I'm just not in a mood to deal with it."

Esme stopped Edward as he started to make another comment. "Edward, go do something productive. Weren't you looking for Nessie?" Edward pursed his lips and nodded. His phone was to his ear before he was two steps away. Esme then looked at me, "Rose…maybe you should just go up to your room and read for a bit. Unwind."

I nodded once and turned back to the stairs. I couldn't figure out why everyone just seemed to annoy me anymore. It wasn't just the normal ones, either. Edward and I always snapped at each other (literally when Esme wasn't watching); Bella and I got on much better now, but we hadn't always. But now…Now even Emmett was pissing me off. Jasper had tendencies to help light my fuse when he sided with Edward and…Alright. Alice didn't really get on my nerves, but I knew I made her mad.

I headed up the stairs and headed towards Carlisle's study instead of my room. I could find reading material much better in there than my room. Unless you counted Sports Illustrated – but those were all Emmett's anyway. Why would I let my brain rot away reading about who was a better hockey player? Just because Emmett knew all of Jordan Staal's stats for the last three years didn't mean that I cared. I only put up with football because I like the huddles.

I opened the door to the study slowly and walked in. I realized I had forgotten to reopen the heavy drapes after spying on the arm wrestling. As I pulled them open, I glanced up at the bookshelf nearest the window. A name caught my eye on the edge of the binding

_Aero_.

Beside myself in curiosity, I crossed the room quickly and quietly pushed the door closed. There was no need for anyone to know what I was doing. After all, _I_ didn't know what I was doing. I found the book again easily and carefully pulled it off the shelf. It had to have been hundreds of years old. After all, not only was Carlisle almost 300 years old, but he also collected everything he could on our kind. Apparently Aero had written something that interested Carlisle. There was no title, only his name embossed on the leather cover. I opened it gingerly and leafed through the first few blank pages. But as I came across the elegant script that was obviously Aero's writing, I realized that this was a journal.

"Why does Carlisle have Aero's journal?..." I pondered this quietly to myself and read a few sentences. The way Aero described events this had to have been from around the Dark Ages. He mentioned the plague and how the rats were running rampant in Volterra. I wanted so badly to read as much of this as I could. But Carlisle would be home soon from the hospital. Could I manage to sneak it away without him noticing?

I decided to flip through and see what I could find of interest before replacing the book for the moment. I could always come back again later that night. As I reached a spot about a third of the way through the heavy tome, something caught my eye:

"_What other skills could benefit the guard besides the supernatural? What else could possibly help to bring us a bigger feast? We could reward those in our service so highly they would be mistaken for royalty."_

I reread the section several more times before slowly closing the book. As I slid it back into its place on the shelf, I began to think. The Volturi had all the supernatural powers they needed. But hadn't Edward mentioned a woman used for the sole purpose of pulling in unwitting victims? Bait, more or less...

I could do that. I could help the Volturi and be rewarded. But what would I ask for? What could I possibly ask the Volturi for that would equate to their treasure? Obviously I had to think of something that would save them expenses…Something that would give me more happiness than I had ever had?...

Something that I had been denied since the night Carlisle saved me.

I left the study quickly and shot to my room, locking the door behind me. I knew what I wanted and I knew how to get it. But now it all came down to how to approach the Volturi. How to ask them for whatever I wanted…The _only_ thing I wanted. The only thing I had _ever_ wanted. Emmett would have to wait to look at his new Sports Illustrated lying on the dresser. He would have to wait to try and apologize. They would _all_ have to wait to see if I had calmed down. Because I had calmed down, but now I was on a mission. Now I had a vision.

Now I was plotting.


End file.
